1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press device, e.g., a shoe press device, for treating a sheet or web of material in an elongated press gap or nip, i.e., elongated in a travel direction of the sheet of material. The elongated press nip may be formed between a flexible roll jacket, running around a stationary carrier, and an opposing surface. The flexible roll jacket may be pressed against the opposing surface by at least one hydrodynamically and/or hydrostatically lubricated support element supported on the carrier, e.g., a press shoe. The support element may include a compression face that adjusts its shape to complement the shape of the opposing face. In addition, to the material sheet to be treated, at least one cloth belt, e.g., a de-watering felt, a water removal screen, or the like, may be guided through the press gap.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Press devices similar to the type generally discussed above are known in the art, however, utilizing these devices for guiding a cloth belt on a flexible roll jacket before a press gap has been avoided. FIG. 16 of the publication "Wochenblatt fur Papierfabrikation May 1988" Weekly Gazette of Paper Manufacturing! shows a schematic diagram in which a cloth belt is partially wound or guided around the flexible roll jacket. However, a device such as this has not been put into actual use because of various obstacles, including that the deflection stress that is produced in the center region and on the edges of the flexible roll jacket, and increased problems with a formation of the lubricating film.